


Утреннее счастье (Morning Bliss)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Однажды утром Рози пробирается в постель к Шерлоку и Джону, и они крепко обнимаются.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Утреннее счастье (Morning Bliss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814434) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



> Бета - Kim Vivien.  
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

Рози медленно открыла дверь и заглянула внутрь. Папа и папочка еще спали. Прижав к себе Мишку и положив подбородок на его пушистую голову, она на цыпочках подошла к изножью кровати. Папа лежал на спине и тихо посапывал. Папочка лежал на животе, почти полностью укрытый одеялом, и только несколько темных кудряшек и кусочек лба лежали на подушке. Было еще рано, и утреннее солнце только начинало освещать комнату.

Рози обдумывала варианты.

Все еще держа Мишку, она приподняла край одеяла с кровати и забралась под него. Она вскарабкалась на матрас. Под одеялом было темно и душно, но она не боялась. Рози была храброй маленькой девочкой, и, кроме того, с ней был Мишка. Она медленно пробиралась между папой и папочкой. Папочка слегка пошевелился, и Рози замерла в ожидании. Когда он затих, она продолжила ползти. Наконец, она высунула голову из-под одеяла и глубоко вдохнула свежий прохладный воздух. Убедившись, что голова Мишки тоже высунулась наружу, она перевернулась и легла на спину, удобно устроившись между отцами. Она посмотрела на одного, потом на другого. Рози любила утра выходных дней. Сегодня ей обещали сходить в зоопарк, и она была настолько взволнована, что не могла заснуть. Но теперь, уютно устроившись рядом с папой и папочкой, она обняла Мишку, закрыла глаза и задремала.

********

Джон медленно открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого утреннего солнца. Он уже начал потягиваться, когда обнаружил спящую рядом Рози. Он осторожно перекатился на бок и посмотрел на дочь. Ее золотистые кудри мягко и беспорядочно лежали на лбу, а розовый рот складывался в крошечную букву «о», когда она глубоко и ровно дышала сном. Рози была прекрасна и совершенна, и Джону нравилось, просыпаясь, находить ее рядом. Обычно она была вихрем, четырехлетней девочкой-торнадо, никогда не задерживающейся на одном месте, и потому он дорожил такими безмятежными моментами, когда мог просто с удивлением на нее смотреть. Он прижался губами к ее лбу и сказал:

— Доброе утро, Пчелка!

Рози открыла глаза.

— Папа!

— Как вы сюда попали? — спросил он насмешливо-ворчливым голосом.

— Мы с Мишкой тайком прокрались!

Джон рассмеялся.

— Сегодня мы идем в зоопарк, — объявила Рози.

— Да, солнышко, идем. Мы должны разбудить папочку.

Рози повернулась и посмотрела на Шерлока, все еще лежащего под одеялом.

— Папочка!

Из-под одеяла донесся приглушенно-ворчливый звук.

— Папочка, проснись, — сказала она громче, дергая его за прядь волос.

Шерлок перевернулся на другой бок и откинул одеяло с лица.

— Пчелка! — воскликнул он, улыбнувшись.

— Доброе утро, папочка, — сказала Рози, обнимая Шерлока и крепко целуя его в нос. — Мы сегодня идем в зоопарк.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок. — А Мишка пойдет с нами? — он сжал в ладони одну из плюшевых медвежьих лап.

— Конечно.

— Итак, мы идем вчетвером, — сказал Шерлок. Он наклонился над дочерью, даря Джону быстрый утренний поцелуй. На мгновение они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Джона переполняли счастье и удовлетворение. Он подумал, что нет ничего лучше, чем обниматься в постели в субботу утром со своей семьей. Но где-то, на краю его радости, маячила непрошеная грусть от осознания, что когда-нибудь Рози будет слишком взрослой для этого. Он видел в серо-голубых глазах Шерлока отражение тех же чувств.

Откинувшись назад на локте и глядя на Рози, Джон спросил:

— А какое любимое животное у Мишки?

Рози на мгновение задумалась и ответила:

— Обезьянки.

— А у тебя? — спросил Шерлок.

— Львы! — крикнула Рози, точно зная, что сейчас произойдет.

— А ты не боишься львов?

— Нет, — хихикнула она.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как делают львы? Они делают вот ТАК…

Шерлок приподнял ночную рубашку Рози, прижал губы к ее животу и с силой подул.

Она визжала от восторга и корчилась — щетина на лице Шерлока щекотала живот.

— Перестань, папочка! Остановись!

Шерлок остановился, и все трое захихикали.

Они прижались друг к другу еще на несколько минут, говоря о животных, о множестве других радостей и чудес, которые они увидят в зоопарке.

— Можно мне сахарную вату?

— Плохо для зубов, — сказал Джон.

Рози повернулась и посмотрела на Шерлока своим лучшим умоляющим взглядом.

— Я поговорю с ним, — заверил он ее, подмигнув Джону и улыбнувшись краем рта. _Неотразимый_.

— Я люблю тебя, — одними губами произнес Джон.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Шерлок.

— Люблю! Люблю! Люблю! — пропела Рози и поцеловала Мишку в щеку. — Хватит любви. Я хочу есть. Давайте приготовим завтрак! — она подпрыгнула и вылезла из постели, увлекая за собой отца.

**Author's Note:**

> От Переводчика: Этот цикл состоит из двух историй: флаффной и душевыворачивательной. Перед чтением следующей желательно запастить капельками — теми, которые помогают лучше всего. Ну, или просто проигнорировать, но в этом случае вы не прочтете прекрасный миник о долгой любви и преданности. В любом случае, решение за вами:)


End file.
